The subject matter disclosed herein relates to injectors and more specifically to CO2 recycle headers for injectors in the gasification process.
Known combined cycle power systems used for power generation can include a gasification system that is integrated with at least one power-producing turbine system. For example, known gasifiers convert a mixture of fuel, air or oxygen, steam, and/or limestone into an output of partially oxidized gas, sometimes referred to as “syngas.” Syngas is supplied to the combustor of a gas turbine engine, which powers a generator that supplies electrical power to a power grid. Exhaust from at least some known gas turbine engines is supplied to a heat recovery steam generator that generates steam for driving a steam turbine. Power generated by the steam turbine also drives an electrical generator that provides additional electrical power to the power grid.
At least some known gasification systems use at least one feed injector to supply fuel into a reactor vessel coupled within the gasification system. Current liquid-fed injectors can also inject recycled CO2 into the gasifier in order to improve the syngas composition. The injector, incorporated with the CO2 injection header, is used independent of the feedstock. Known feed injectors are exposed to temperature extremes within the reactor vessel of the gasifier. Specifically, the tips of known feed injectors are exposed to reaction temperatures that may inhibit effective operation of the feed injectors and/or shorten the life span of the feed injectors. Additionally, known feed injectors are also exposed to corrosive elements in the syngas flowing within the reactor vessel. Over time, exposure to such elements may adversely affect the operation and/or shorten the life span of known feed injectors.
To facilitate reducing damage to the feed injectors, at least some known gasification systems use a closed-loop water system to supply cooling water to the feed injector. However, the cooling systems often do not adequately reduce the surface temperature of the feed injectors.